1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinch preventing mechanism for a collapsible chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A collapsible chair may be collapsed when not in use. Nevertheless, when sitting in an extended collapsible chair, a user may be injured when he/she leans backward, as front legs of the chair might be moved above the ground and thus cause the chair in a status allowing collapse. In addition, when collapsing the collapsible chair, the fingers of the user are placed on pivotal sections of the collapsible chair and thus might be injured.
The present invention is intended to provide a pinch preventing mechanism for a collapsible chair to solve the above problems.